1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of filtration of fluids and more particularly filtration of liquids such as cleaning fluids commonly utilized in the cleaning of garments. Such fluids can be expensive and bulky in such a manner as to make the feasibility of cleaning of such fluids and re-use thereof extremely attractive. For this reason the present invention provides a novel means for filtration of such fluids with commonly available fluid outlets such as a tubular perforate fluid conduit.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices are utilized for filtering products and specifically filtering of products coming from tubular conduits such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,070 patented Apr. 24, 1951 to T. A. LaBrecque et al on a Method Of Making Filter Units; 3,064,819 patented Nov. 20, 1962 to E. Jones on a Refrigerant Drier; 3,199,679 patented Aug. 10, 1965 to B. M. Salyer, Jr. on a Filter System For Dry Cleaning Solvents; 3,592,766 patented July 13, 1971 to W. J. Kudlaty on a Separable Filter Element Assembly; 3,875,688 patented Dec. 31, 1974 to J. P. Wisnewski on a Lead Filter; 4,061,576 patented Dec. 6, 1977 on a Inline Oil Filter Assembly; 4,105,562 patented Aug. 8, 1978 to S. Kaplan et al on a Filtering Apparatus With Modular Filter Elements; 4,170,556 patented Oct. 9, 1979 to D. Pall on Filter Elements And Filter Assemblies With Thermal Seal; 4,171,963 patented Oct. 23, 1979 to F. Schuler on a Filter Element Support Member; 4,266,412 patented May 12, 1981 to R. Merenda on a Filtering Device For Dry Cleaning; 4,267,039 patented May 12, 1981 to L. Ryan on a Fluid Filtration Method And Apparatus; 4,292,174 patented Sept. 29, 1981 to J. Smith et al on a Filter And Cooling Apparatus For Dry-Cleaning Systems; 4,559,138 patented Dec. 17, 1985 to J. Harms on End Connected Filter Cartridges; 4,609,465 patented Sept. 2, 1986 to J. Miller on a Filter Cartridge With A Connector Seal; and 4,673,420 patented June 16, 1987 to L. Haker et al on a Desiccant Dryer.